Comatose
by iShattered Oblivion
Summary: Axel is addicted to Meth, and Roxas gets fed up and leaves him, forcing him to choose his reason for living or what gets him through life. Shounen-Ai. AkuRoku.


Comatose.

Pairing: AkuRoku

Summary: Axel is addicted to Meth, and Roxas gets fed up and leaves, forcing Axel to choose between his reason to live, and what gets him through life.

Rating: T - For drug references and suggestive material/cussing

* * *

_Italics means thoughts._

* * *

"2 grams please." Axel said to his dealer.

"Money?"

"Here," Axel said while putting the money in the drug lord's hands. He waited to be dismissed, and when he was, he headed toward the restaurant where he and Roxas were having their one-year anniversary. "See you next week," The red head called over his shoulder, smirking at the grunt in reply.

* * *

_Where the hell is he?_ Roxas thought angrily as Axel was late for their dinner. Again. _He better not be where I think he is… _Roxas knew about Axel's little secret. He had known and been around Meth all his life, and he had even had it on more than one occasion. He was the one who'd introduced Axel to it, not knowing that he would succumb to the addiction. Roxas was far from being addicted to it, but he enjoyed it every now and then. He knew when someone was using it. That and he had found Axel's stash on more than one occasion. _Axel knew how I felt about that shit and he does it anyway! That's why he's gotten so damn skinny…_

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late." Axel said as he sat down at the table. Roxas immediately noticed Axel's slight stumble, and his words were just a bit slurred. He knew Axel had just taken a hit and he got up, left $50, and walked out on a very surprised Axel without a single word.

* * *

_What the… Aw shit! He knows… Fuck! _Axel thought as he ran after Roxas.

Axel was out of breath when he finally caught up with the boy. "Roxy! Baby I'm sorry!"

"No! You don't call me Roxy! That name is reserved for close friends and family. You are neither. And you're not sorry! You _know_ how I feel about that shit, and you did it anyway!" Roxas shouted, clearly trying to hold back tears. It wasn't working, because one escaped and slid slowly down his face, until he sniffled and angrily wiped it away.

Axel felt the keen sting of rejection as Roxas' words slammed into him. The look on The blond's face didn't help, it only made Axel mad, since he was the one who put it there.

"I don't want to talk to you again! Ever!"

"But Roxas-!"

"No! No buts! I told you last time that if I found your stash, or caught you using again that I would leave. Well… I meant it this time. Call me when you're sober." And with that, Roxas turned and walked away.

* * *

Roxas didn't know what to do. He couldn't go to the apartment, Axel would be there. He didn't have parents anymore, they disappeared four years ago. Then Roxas remembered a place where he was always welcome.

_Knock!Knock!Knock!_

"Yes?" A sleepy voice said from the other side of the door.

"Demyx?" Roxas asked.

"No… I'm Zexion, Demyx's roommate."

"Oh…"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Roxas."

"Oh! Demyx was telling me about you. Here, come on in." Zexion said, while unlocking Demyx's six deadbolts. Roxas asked Demyx once why he had six, and he said 'Because when I go out, I only lock three. That way if someone tries to break in, they are always locking three, and unlocking three.'

Zexion got all the locks unlocked, and Roxas got a good look at him. He had blue hair over one eye, and he was wearing all black pajamas, and showing off very nice muscles.

"Is Demyx here?"

"Yea. He's in the back."

"Kay." Roxas said while walking to the back room. "Demyx?"

"Yea! In here!" Demyx said. Roxas walked in to find Demyx half on half off a futon bed, and he was wearing all blue. It looked like the Ocean threw up on him.

"What's up Roxy?"

"Well… Me and Axel got in a fight... And I left." Roxas said.

"Ohh… I'm sorry. Wanna talk about it?" Demyx asked. He may be flaky, but he was a really good listener.

"Okay… Well you know how Axel is addicted to Meth?"

"Yes."

"Well, I told him that if I caught him using again that I would leave, and he used again tonight, so I left, and now I'm not sure what to do…"

"Well… Maybe you should wait a while. He should sober up if he loves you."

"Okay… Can I stay here until then?"

"Sure. You know where everything is."

"Thank you so much Demyx!"

"Haha you're welcome Shorty."

* * *

**Four months of therapy later…**

_Ring!Ring!Ring!_ "…Hello?"

_"Demyx?"_

"…Who is this?" He asked worriedly.

_"If I tell you, you promise not to hang up?"_

"Sure."

_"It's Axel."_

"AXEL? How have you been?" Demyx shouted happily.

_"…Okay… "_

"What have you been up to?" He asked.

_"Therapy, and getting off my addictions."_

"Really?"

_"Yea. I've been clean for three whole months now."_

"Wow… That's great! Is that why you called?"

_"No… Well yea, but there's something else too. In one month, me and my new band are going to perform a concert at a place called 'The Cage'. Will you make sure Roxas gets there?"_

"Alright."

_"And don't tell him I told you. Hey wanna be in the band too? We are short one member. He left us when he found out we were all getting clean. Crackhead..." _He mumbled the last part softly.

"Sure!"

_"What do you play?"_

"Well… I can sing, play piano and bass."

_"Cool. You are now our new bassist."_

"Yay!" He clapped his hands together happily.

_"Can you come to my house tomorrow?" _He said with a chuckle.

"Sure… What time?"

* * *

**One month later…**

"Hey Roxy! Get dressed." Demyx called down the hallway.

"Why?" Roxas whined.

"We are going to my concert silly!" Demyx said happily. He was wearing a ripped white shirt under a leather jacket with rips/zippers all over his black skinny jeans (although, there were more zippers than rips...), and some black converse. He was also wearing eyeliner, and his hair was in his usual mullet style, but it looked like he added some tease to it. "What am I supposed to wear?" Roxas asked.

"I dunno. Throw on something comfortable, yet cool looking. Maybe something with rips or zippers?" Demyx said while gesturing to his own zipped and ripped outfit. Roxas had to admit, it did look pretty cool.

"Okay… I will see what I have…"

"YAY!" Demyx said happily, and went to get Zexion.

When Roxas was done, he looked a lot like Demyx. Mainly because Roxas had nothing with a lot of zippers on them, he had to borrow those things from Demyx, and what little pants he had, Demyx had made him rip them a little bit. Roxas' hair was in its usual style, much to Demyx's dismay. He was also not wearing much eyeliner, and no nail polish. Zexion however, was wearing a long black jacket with rips down the arms, ripped black skinny jeans, a black undershirt, and black converse. He had on eyeliner, nail polish, and a little bit of hair gel to keep his blue-ish hair in front of his eye. They were ready to go.

* * *

"Axel! 5 minutes to show time!" his manager said. Axel was a bundle of nerves. It wasn't the fact that there were going to be over two hundred people there, it was the fact that one certain person was going to be there. He hadn't seen Roxas in over five months, and he was scared how Roxas was going to react. He hoped Roxas would stay long enough for the last song, which Axel had written especially for him.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late, Roxas is hopeless when it comes to punk clothing! All he has is checkers!" Demyx said as he came jogging in. Axel was momentarily distracted by how good Demyx looked, then he remembered why they were putting on this show. Axel knew Roxas loved music, and Axel thought this was the best way to catch Roxas' attention.

"Three minutes!"

* * *

Roxas was sitting at a table on a high balcony with some other friends, and he could hardly see the stage. Then, all of a sudden, the stage was lit with every neon color in existence. It looked amazing. Then the band started to play a song Roxas knew very well. It was his favorite song, and he found himself singing along.

_Do you think about everything you've been through?_

_You never thought you'd be so depressed_

_Are you wondering, is it life or death?_

_Do you think that there's no one like you?_

After that song ended, they went right into the next one, with only a pause to switch a few instruments. Roxas didn't know the next song, but he was also mad that he couldn't see anyone on the stage. He only knew Demyx was up there because he told Roxas he would be. Roxas could hear Demyx playing the bass faintly. The song didn't have much bass in it, so it was hard to hear.

When the song was over, Demyx stopped to announce the next song which was another one of Roxas' favorites, '_Breath'_ by Breaking Benjamin. He sang along with the chorus.

_So sacrifice yourself and let me have what's left_

_I know that I can fight the fire in your eyes_

_I'm going all the way, get away, please_

_You take the breath right out of me_

_You left a hole where my heart should be, _

_You gotta fight just to make it through_

'_Cause I will be the death of you…_

Roxas laughed at himself when that song ended. The band was moving around on stage, and then Roxas could just barely make out Demyx's small voice among the crowd.

"I want to dedicate this song to my special someone… you know who you are. This one's for you Zexion" Demyx said with a smile.

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you_

_As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die too  
I'd die too_

_You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does_

_We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you_

_Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much_

_My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!_

_My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do_

_My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes_

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you..._

The entire audience was silent for a minute after Demyx's song. His voice was like magic, blended with the smooth beauty of amazing talent. Demyx was good. Really good. No, he was great.

The spotlight searched in the crowd for a second, until it found the person it was looking for. Zexion had tears in his eyes, and a smile on his face. It held him in the light for a minute as people (mainly girls) 'awwwd' at the sight. Then the lead singer spoke for the first time. Roxas immediately knew who is was, and he was immediately angry. He got up, his full attention was getting to the door, and he didn't even notice what Axel was saying. But Axel didn't sound high, or even drunk. Roxas slowed down and allowed himself to listen.

"Well I hoped you guys liked Demy's song. I loved it." Axel said with a smile. "We have one more song for the night, and I wrote it while I was away, for my one true love. I hope he hasn't left yet. This one is for you Roxy- Roxas." Axel said, correcting himself quickly as the crowed 'aawwd' again.

When the red head started to sing it made Roxas' heart jump out of his chest. It was just Axel, the guitar in his hand, and Axel's voice. It was magic. Roxas listened to the words.

_I hate feelin' like this  
I'm so tired of tryin' to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to You_

_Tell me that You will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missin'  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losin' You_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You_

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel You next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)_

_I hate livin' without You  
Dead wrong to ever doubt You  
But my demons lay in waitin'  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore You  
Oh how I thirst for You  
Oh how I need You_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You_

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel You next to me_

_You take the pain I feel  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)_

_Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes  
Open up_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You…_

When the song was over, Roxas found himself in front of the stage, the spotlight trailing him the entire way. He didn't remember getting up, but when the song started, the spotlight focused on him. He guessed that was when he got up. When he looked up at Axel, who had been watching him the entire time, Roxas smiled and jumped up, running into the red head's arms.

"Haha… Hi," Roxas said with an embarrassed smile.

"Ha… Hello Roxas. Are you still mad at me?" He smiled down at the other, a worried look on his face.

"Are you sober?" He asked, completely serious.

"Four months straight."Axel said just as seriously.

"Then no, I'm not mad at you anymore," Roxas said and gave Axel a kiss on the lips. The crowed went crazy, cheering him on for an encore.

"I missed you." The red head whispered when they broke apart, still standing on the stage.

"I missed you too. So much it hurt." He whispered back, and smiled up into the acid green eyes he loves. "Better give them an encore before they kill you." He said, smiling.

"You won't leave me if I let you go... Will you?" Axel asked worriedly.

Roxas laughed softly. "No. I'll be waiting." He said. The older smiled and nodded, setting the blond down. He slowly walked off the stage, slightly embarrassed. He stayed at the front, watching Axel until the band stopped playing, and they walked home together, hand-in-hand.

~Fin~

* * *

**A/N- Haha okay! Yay~ My first fanfic on here ^. ^ W00t. I've been told this is one of my bestesses, so I put it up first : ] **

**The songs used in here are as followes, (in order of appearance) **

**One-X - Three Days Grace**

**Breath - Breaking Benjamin**

**Until The Day I Die - Story Of The Year**

**Comatose - Skillet**

**Disclaimer: I own _nothing_ in this story minus the plot. Mmkaythanksbai. : )**


End file.
